Book 2: Past or Present?
by ToBeRoyal
Summary: There's a war coming, and the only way to end it is for Alice to make a choice: magician, or demigod? And to add to it all, Jason's come back from the Underworld, a demon. Will Alice stop the war? Or will she end up being the cause of it? Rated T for language. Sequel to Other Gods.


_Alice's POV:_

I started off a demigod; a daughter of Athena. A girl who attracted monsters. A girl who had to survive in a harsh world where her friends died almost every day.

I became a magician almost 2 years later. I met Carter, fell in love. Now I had more friends, more family, more loved ones dying. More pain.

Then, worlds collided. Jason, the other one I loved, went insane and died.

I chose Carter. We stayed by each other's side day and night. We held each other while we slept to chase away the nightmares.

The magicians and demigods grew to be almost like family. They visited each other at their HQ's, and more demigods/magicians came to light.

But this only meant more deaths. And soon, a war. A war that could only be stopped by one person.

Me.

I had to choose. I had to tear two worlds apart, after I spent some long sewing them together.

Demigod, or magician? Mom or dad?

Past, or present?

I didn't know I had to choose until about a month and two weeks after Jason's demise. I was still suffering. Everyone was. Camp Jupiter lost a leader. Camp Half-blood lost a friend. Both lost a family member.

Red rimmed my eyes as I stumbled to breakfast, leaning on Carter for support. The night before I had had a horrible nightmare that would define my destiny.

I was with Jason again. He looked even more demonic than he had just a day ago.

"Alice," he sang. "Alice must die. I'll rip out her heart and I'll cut out her eyes. I'll dismember her and throw her in the lake. How dare she forget, how dare she not love me." He screeched out in pain as a flame rose and scorched his skin.

"Must get out," he hissed. "Must destroy everything!" Jason-no, the demon struggled against his restraints.

I watched in horror as the chains snapped. The demon cackled and yelled "I'm free!" Not the smartest choice, but hello! It was a demon. It's not like it ever went to Harvard.

"I'm coming Alice," Jason whispered, his eyes a striking blue before they went inferno red. "And when I find you, I'm going to kill you!"

When I woke up, I found myself staring into two large silver doe eyes.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Anika jumped back, and I sighed in relief.

"It's just you," I smiled. Anika licked her lips subconsciously before fixing her eyes on mine.

"You were screaming," she whispered, as if she didn't want anyone to know. Annabeth's bed was empty, and I figured she was probably off with Percy. They had gone back together after Grace…

"I'm sorry," I apologized, sitting up and rubbing my head. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Anika said quietly. "I was screaming too, until I woke. I had a nightmare about Jason. I'm guessing it's the same for you."

I nodded. The girl before me was so young, yet her eyes were dark with an unknown horror, as if she knew how you were going to die and couldn't prevent it. "He's free, Anika. He's coming for me. He wants to kill me." My voice started to tremble, and my throat suddenly felt scratchy, my eyes watering.

"No, he's not," Anika replied sharply, a smirk on her face. "You'd think I'd let you die that easily? I'm not going to sit back and wait to watch Jason kill you. If you believed that for even a split second, you belong in the loony bin." I laughed and lazily held my wrists out in front of me.

"Guilty as charged," I said jokingly. "Take me away officer!" Anika slapped my wrists away and settled the famous Athena glare on me.

"I refuse to let you die by the hands of Jason Grace," Anika snarled softly, a feral look overtaking her face. "And if he's got enough balls to try, I just hope the asshole knows he's gotta go through me first." My eyes widened.

"Anika!" I reprimanded. The twelve year old just rolled her eyes and headed back to bed, leaving me to think in silence.

_Sadie's POV:_

I sat on the couch, a cold mug of hot chocolate in my hand. The silence was overwhelming. I felt empty.

I had no idea why. I had Walt, Carter, Alice, everyone. Then, it hit me.

Jason's death.

Alice, her screams, her cries.

The sickening crunch.

The confirmation.

Jason's death had just took something out of me. I didn't know him, but just the fact that I witnessed a death, no, almost a suicide was reason enough for suffocating emptiness.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, saw someone take the mug of cold hot chocolate from my hands, felt someone pick me up and carry me to my room where they tucked me into bed. But all I say was a demon breaking through the earth.

A demon with blond hair and striking blue eyes.

My heart twisted, and miles away, I felt someone clutch their throat and die.

The sickness was spreading.

The war was starting.

**A/N: Hey! Anika belongs to book club 764 and is seriously spunky. I hope. So, Alice is plagued with nightmares, Grace is gone for some mysterious reason, Sadie is empty, someone just died, and demon Jason is back from the Underworld. I think I'm off to a good start. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE submit OC's. PM them to me. The form can be found in the last chapter of Other Gods. Also, include whether they can die or not. I hope you liked the first chapter of Book 2: Past or Present? and if you did, review, favorite, follow. If you didn't, review or PM me. All flames will be used to bake assorted pastries. Bye! Oh, and another chapter of Kisses and Misses is coming soon! Don't know what that is? Check it out. **

_**ToBeRoyal**_


End file.
